


Cold/Note

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [28]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 20.1.18





	Cold/Note

It was snowing. Everywhere where Theresa looked there was white snow falling around her. It was beautiful. And freezing.  She looked down and noticed she was wearing nothing, but her light pink dressing gown. She shivered, suddenly panicking. How did she get here? How was she going to get back? Why was she dressed like that in  this snowy scenery. 

Theresa woke with a start. The dream faded away, but the cold remained. She shivered and pulled the duvet around herself tighter, but it was no use. She looked around and noticed she was alone in Martin's attic. Martin's freezing cold attic. She was going to catch a cold like this. Her throat already felt sore as she swallowed and called out for Martin. Why had he left him in this cold bed all alone?

The house seemed quiet. There was a note on the pillow next to her. 

_ Went to see a man about some furniture that needs moving. I'll be back around 12 I think. Will try to find out what's up with the heating. It's been playing up.  _

_ <3  _

_ M  _


End file.
